Question: On the first 7 tests of his history class, Ishaan got an average score of 80. What does he need on the next test to have an overall average of 82?
Answer: Let his score on the next test be $x$ The sum of all of his scores is then $7 \cdot 80 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $8 \cdot 82$ Solve: $x = 8 \cdot 82 - 7 \cdot 80 = 96$.